To Have And Not To Hold
by hakkai-no-megane
Summary: (Yaone + Hakkai, an AU fic) Yaone is in love with Hakkai, but Hakkai is just a fictitious character. What will she do? Please Review. I'm planning to update this, but I'm busy, so pls. wait


A weird idea suddenly came to me and this is it. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki.  
  
To Have And Not To Hold  
  
As she was going home, Yaone walked on the busy street that she always passed everyday. She walked by the usual dress shop that she passes and looked at the windows. There he was, the mannequin with black hair and green eyes, smiling at her. Yaone felt her heart throb in her chest; he was so handsome in his black coat and green shirt. Yaone's cheeks gradually became pink as she stared at the mannequin.  
  
"I'm a woman, now. I shouldn't become obsessed with just a doll," she thought. She turned her head from the large glass window of the dress store to the direction she was going. As she started to walk towards her apartment, the owner of the store walked outside through the front door.  
  
"Miss Yaone, good afternoon," the storeowner smiled at Yaone. "Hi!" Yaone replied. "Do you need a partner for your mannequin?" she continued. "You mean, Mr. Hakkai?" the storeowner asked. "Yes," Yaone replied. "It's OK. You can drop his partner anytime," said the storeowner.  
  
Yaone said goodbye to the old woman as she walked away from the store and towards her home.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yaone has just finished cleaning her apartment. Her clothes, her books, and all her personal things are neatly arranged in their proper places. The many pictures of Cho Hakkai posted on her walls were neatly arranged. On one shelf were more pictures, action figures, and dolls of Hakkai.  
  
Yaone picked her towel and obtained a set of clean underwear from her cabinet. She walked to the bathroom and started to undress. She turned the knob of the shower and walked towards the sprinkles of water.  
  
A familiar song was being played on the radio, and Yaone sang with it. Her angelic voice filled the atmosphere of her apartment.  
  
To Have And Not To Hold, written by Madonna and Rick Nowels, 1998  
  
To have and not to hold / so hot yet so cold / my heart is in your hand / and yet you never stand / close enough for me to have my way /  
  
To love but not to keep / to laugh but not to weep / your eyes, they go right through / and yet you never do / anything to make me want to stay /  
  
Like a moth to a flame / only I am to blame / ba ba da ba ba ba / what can I do? / ba ba da ba ba ba / I go straight to you / ba ba da ba ba ba / I've been told / you're to have, not to hold.  
  
She washed herself thoroughly, every square inch of her skin and every strand of her hair. "I must be very clean tonight," she thought. She continued to sing as she rinses herself.  
  
To look but not to see / to kiss but never be / the object of your desire / I'm walking on a wire / and there's no one at all to break my fall  
  
After she had dried herself, she chose the best set of clothes from her cabinet. Yaone chose a blue dress that fits perfectly on her slim body. She tied her hair perfectly; there were braids on the side of her head and two tails behind her back. After she finished dressing herself, she turned off the radio. She looked at Hakkai's picture on the wall and said, "I do love you." She turned off the lights and walked outside.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The warm rays of the morning sun were cast on the dress store when the owner went out of the front door. "Miss Yaone is so thoughtful," the old woman said as she carried the mannequin on her front door.  
  
As the storeowner displayed the mannequin on her glass windows, three children walked in front of the store. "Oh! That woman looked so beautiful!" a girl of around age 13 exclaimed as she pointed her finger on the mannequin being displayed. "She matches perfectly with Mr. Hakkai!" the boy of age 13 said, "Her blue dress looks perfect on her." The girl said, "I wish I was her." The boy and the girl's companion, another girl, only a bit older, said, "She looks exactly like my Math teacher." The boy and the girl said, "Really?"  
  
OWARI.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I hope it did not confuse you. Yaone was supposed to be obsessed with a fictitious character Hakkai. (Well, I often had that feeling too). Because of her obsession, she turned herself into a doll, making herself a fictitious character too.  
  
I'm very sorry, but this story is supposed to end here. I couldn't think of anything that will happen next. 


End file.
